


Injury

by sskinner155



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Emperor Kaito is injured and the whole thing feels very suspicious. A very silly idea I put to words.





	Injury

Doctor Jasmine Hu had been the primary doctor to the royal family of the Eastern Commonwealth for a little more then fifteen years. She had been the one who given checkups to the late Emperor Rakin and his Empress and has known the now Emperor Kaito since he was a small child. She was also the doctor who cared for all political or social guest to him Majesty.

Given that most of her clients were grown adults it was rare for her to see bodily injures. Perhaps from the children of these guest and maybe one or twice Emperor Kaito had been brought to her because he had gotten a little too rambunkshus. Once she could remember the Turkey province leader having a door close on his hand and requiring stiches, but such incidents were far and few.

So, it was perplexing that Emperor Kaito had been rushed to the hospital wing. He very pale in the face yet had a burning red to his cheeks and ears. His hair was damp with sweat and his breathing was staggered. When he had first arrived, she assumed he had a very fast-moving viruses and memories of his parents who had both been taken by the plague came to mind. It frightened her to her core, no one had died of the plague in several years, but the memories were scars of the mind.

It was when she saw how he held his shoulder and the swelling and bruising around his collarbone she realized this was no illness. He had broken his clavicle on the right side. Empress Selene (or Empress Cinder as she preferred) was a bit of a mess during the whole examination.

Her hair was a mess and also damp, she had thrown her robe on inside out and she was rather skittish at every question Dr. Hu had. There was a guilty bashfulness in her face and she held her self in like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Emperor Kaito claimed that he had fallen in the bathroom and caught himself wrong on the arm. While it wasn’t uncommon to break one’s clavicle in such away the x-rays she had taken didn’t quite match up. The impact of injury had come from above the shoulder. Although she had wondered about the injury she did not question the Emperor about it, she could heal the bone without the true story.

* * *

  
Javerd Hassan was present at the opening of New Beijing affordable living apartments. A program to help with the overcrowding of urban areas. It wasn’t considered a big story so much so that may news outlets only sent androids to film the occasions. However, Javerd felt he should go in person. For what ever reason there was a story brewing. At the very least the Emperor and Empress would be there and a photo of them would go for a few bucks to net magazines.

What we got was the biggest story of the week. Emperor Kaito had arrived dress sharply in a light gray suit and hair parted down the side. The perfect example of regalness even in the uncomfortable late July heat. The only odd thing was strapped to his right shoulder his arm was stuck in a black sling.

It had been quite a shock to him, he wasn’t even aware that the Emperor had been injured. He took several photos as did the other few human reporters and while all of them were eager to ask the question of how. Both the Emperor and Empress called on only the android who had been sent with pre-coded questions.

Even without the how Javerd had been able to sell his pictures for quite a price and soon the entire Earth Union was interested. He had heard accusations that the Emperor had an accident in the bathroom or had fallen down a flight of stairs. Some said that he had been attacked in his private quarters and few even said that Empress Selene did it. Javerd didn’t know and he didn’t care he was just glad to have been part of the media coverage for the apartments, it covered his rent and bills for the month.

* * *

  
Carswell Thorne saw the article with the photo of Emperor Kaito in a black sling all over the net. It had been the number one trending story and at first, he had thought it a hoaxes. But he looked up the raw footage of the event and it was true the Emperor had broken a bone.

Thorne was at first offended nether Cinder or Kai had told him or Cress about it. While the gang hadn’t seen each other in several months he still considered Cinder to be his best friend. They sent comm to each other every day. Even him and Kai had gotten closer in the last few years. They had transcended past the friends of friends faze. They talked about sports and the news Brad Chazz movie, Thorne had even given him advise on how to impress Cinder on their upcoming anniversary, both during the date and after.

When Thorne had called Cinder, she seemed quite irritated at him. She had explained that Kai had broken his clavicle and that it was because of Thornes suggestion. This struck Thorne as odd he had told Kai that for the date he should make the food himself and have an evening garden picnic. According to Kai all the late-night dinner parties and morning brunches where wearing thin on Cinder. He didn’t want to take her out to a fancy restaurant where they would have to be ‘on’ for the press, he wanted something for just the two of them being themselves. Thorne wondered how Kai could’ve broken his clavicle while cooking or during a picnic on the palace grounds.

He had asked Cinder exactly what happened, and she chocked on her own spit and didn’t want to discuss it any more. He thought she seemed embarrassed by the whole thing. After the conversation Thorne rattled his brain for what he could have suggested. He spent nearly a week trying to remember, it wasn’t till him and Cress had come home from a date that had ended well for him that it came to him. He understood why Cinder was embarrassed and knew he would not be able to bring it up to her but he would comm Kai in the next day or two and ask him about the whole incident. He could already feel the laughter building in him.

* * *

  
Lihn Cinder or Empress Selene or Empress Cinder or Lady Selene or Lady Cinder or Form Queen of Luna Empress Selene, she had so many names and titles she couldn’t keep track, has been in a sour mood the last several days. She wished she could go to the android garage and hid with her shame. But she was an empress and such things were not possible. So instead she did what she could to avoid her friends and the press and any gossiping maid. Most importantly she had been avoiding Kai.

It was easy often their jobs put them in different meetings and place among the palace. They did have a few press pieces they did together, but Kai wouldn’t talk about such things with the paparazzi so close. However, she couldn’t avoid him in their bedroom forever.

She would attempt to come in late with the hopes he’d already be asleep, the first couple nights that had been the case the pain medicine he took at night would also help him fall asleep. She would also get up earlier then usually to avid him talking about the injury with her. She felt guilty leaving him to be cared for by the nurse, but embarrassment outweighed the guilt.

* * *

  
Emperor Kaito sat on his bed the sling wrapped tight around his arm his pillows pilled up so he could lay in a upright position. His shoulder and chest were throbbing, and he wanted to take the pain medicine his doctor had given him, but he knew he’d be out with in twenty minutes of taking it. He wished to stay up because he wanted to talk to his wife, Cinder.

She had been avoiding him the last several days and although it annoyed him he knew why. She was utterly embarrassed and blamed herself for the cause of his injury. Even though the whole incident was his idea. He wanted to do something different for their anniversary and Thorne had given him a few suggestions and one intrigued him. It had been an accident on Cinders part and one she couldn’t and even though the night had end with him being rushed to the hospital wing and his right side of his clavicle broken it was still a worth wild night. And he was determined to make her know that.

* * *

  
Cinder sat on the edge of the bed her tan skin glowing with sweat her naked body being covered by the thin material of the robe to the lingerie she had bought for tonights occasion, her anniversary. Kai knelt on the floor before her his arms wrapped around her his fingers digging into the flesh of her back. She gave a whimper as he bit down her torso to her thighs.

His hand gripped her flesh thigh lifting it to rest on his shoulder while he kissed where metal met skin on her other. She tilted back making the position more comfortable. Then Kai lifted her other leg up onto his other shoulder.

“Kai, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she whispered out her hands gripping the fabric of the sheets and a low moan ending her sentences as his fingers slid over her core.  
“I’ll be fine he.” He said unconcerned all his focus on his next course of action. He glided over the slit of her opening slowly at first, then he quickened his pace then changed his direction. Cinder moaned his name her breathing becoming shallowed.

He pushed two fingers into her, she gave a started yelp and fell back into the mattress he heard the rip as she tore the sheet. He pulsed his fingers in and out of her from knuckle to tip he bit into her leg as he added a third finger. Curling them and fanning them out.

She was getting so close, but he didn’t want it to be his fingers that tipped her over the edge. Slowly he pulled them out leaving one at the edge brushing up and down. “Kai…don’t stop…please.” He bit at the smile on his lips.

Cinder shot up her surprised gasp loud as he slid his tongue into her. “Kai!” Her legs tighten around him and he could feel the heat of her metal leg against his neck, there would probably be a mark tomorrow.

He slid his tongue deeper into her moving it in a zigzag pattern. She called his name as her body crumbled to the motion. He had never done this to her, not with his tongue. He pulled it out and glided it over her folds and kissed her swollen skin.

The surprise of him doing this seemed to fade as she began moving her hips in time with him. He pressed his thumb against her clitoris as he strummed his tongue over his folds moving faster as she bucked her hips. The heal of her foot dug into his back as he quicken his pace a pressure building in his body.

“Kai…Kai, I…” He traced his tongue over her slit before sliding it over her swallow clitoris he then very gently bit the sensitive bud. She lost control of her body, she shook screaming his name, her legs around his neck crashed into his body.

He heard a sickening popping sound, a searing pain ripped through his chest. He fell forward his body seized up waiting for the pain to pass but it did not.

“Kai? What happened what’s wrong?” She looked down at him.

“Nothing,” he muttered out unable to speak any louder. Cinder awkwardly pulled herself off the bed and came beside him.

“Kai what happened? Move your hand.” He hadn’t realized he was holding onto his shoulder.

“I think I pulled a muscle.” He said removing his hand. Cinder looked over his shoulder and chest her fingers brushing against the skin.

“Kai!” She gasped. “That’s you bone, its broken. I…I broke it with my leg.” She was mortified. “I knew this was a bad idea, I should have been more persistent, I shouldn’t have let you wrap my cyborg leg around you head. This is terrible.”

“I wouldn’t say that you seemed to be enjoying it up to this point.” He joked through the pain.

She glared at him. “This isn’t funny. We need to get you to the hospital wing.”

“Well you can’t go in just that robe, and I’m probably going to need help getting my pants back on.” Cinder jumped up and found her usual pajamas and pulled out a pair of sleep pants to help Kai into. They didn’t bother with a shirt sure he’d most likely have to take it off again one they got to the hospital wing.

Cinder was quiet, and Kai was slow as they made their way to the hospital wing, when Dr. Hu came saw the break she asked them what happened. They looked at each other Kai’s ears going red. “I fell in the bathroom and caught myself wrong.” He stammered out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little thing that came together. I have always felt that at some point in Kai's and Cinders relationship he would get injured during sex(Maybe he likes it) the idea came when I was writing the Cresswell smut which is why I wrote it as Thorne gave the idea. I've also discovered I have a think for wanting to write awkward or embarrassing sex stories, I think it adds some realness to characters but we'll see if I write anymore. Let me know what you thing


End file.
